Fairy tale- the band
by Safire565
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are the new kids at a high school and decide to form a band. This story here is how it turns out and maybe there will be a love story added ;) I'll read the comments for ideas!


The band-

Fairy Tale is the least most popular band In the whole world. It has Natsu the guitarist and singer, Grey the drummer,and Eriza the "motivator".

The failing band is trying out for a school of arts, Anime Arts High School.

"Hey Grey I bet after school we will be famous!" Natsu said with his arms held up high.

"Don't get your hopes up Natsu." Replied Grey

"Oh please how hard can it be."

"Harder than Eriza can kick"

Natsu gulped hearing that. Eriza is the strongest female fighter in the the whole entire universe.

"Grey?"

"Ya."

"Don't you think that it can be way easer."

"No"

"Aw come on all we need is at least fifty girls to like us, get girlfriends, get famous."

Grey and Natsu fell silent when they first saw he school.

When they walked in they saw a sign that said office and went in.

"How may I help you" Said a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes till staring at the computer screen.

"Hi I'm Natsu and this is Grey."

"And" replied the woman in a crabby voice

"We applied for the school and got in so... Here we are!"

"What 'talent' do you two supposedly have"

"..um we are in a band, Fairy Tale." Natsu replied in a wary barley voice.

"Ok. Third floor second room on the left. Music room."

"Ok thank you miss.."

"Mrs. Bailey your principal." She said with a glare over her glasses.

When Natsu and Grey got to the music room they saw a beautiful girl with long golden hair up to her waist and warm chocolate eyes. She was arguing with the teacher about her partner, Garett. The , as she claims, most annoying guy at school. But she Hasn't even meet Natsu the spiky pink haired band leader that always wears a tank top and a white scarf no matter the temperature. And of course, Grey, At least more charming and makes more sense than Natsu. He has Black hair in whatever stile he is "feeling" at the time. Today he had it like Natsu all spiky and gelled up.

After Natsu was done staring at her, Grey beet him to it. Introducing him self. "Hi I'm Grey I'm in a part of Fairy Tale,The band."

" I'm sorry a part of what?"

" you know Fairy Tale, the amazing band. I'm the singer and guitarist." Natsu cut in with his eye brows up and doing his smirk that he always does. "So that's your name?" The girl replied with a giggle. "I'm Lucy"

"That's so lovely. You three getting to know each other. How about you three partner up then. Bella you are the new partner of Garett." The teacher cut in with a British accent and a slight loudness. "We are working on what we are going to do for the concert. I'm going to sing but now I have to work with you..so.. What are you guys good at."

"We are in a band." Natsu replied eagerly. " O ya I forgot that Yellow said that."

"It's Grey" He said with a groan

"Oops sry" she giggled

"Any way who sings in your band"

"I do. I also do guitar."

"Ok then I'll be the new singer and you will only do guitar."

The bell rang for lunch and Lucy left to go eat with her friends

"So how do you feel about Lucy now. Taking your part."

"Don't remind me"

" Well I just did now you have to talk"

"Fine. I...love her"

"Haha"

Natsu and Grey got lunch and sat down to a table close to Lucy's

"She seems to be popular..."

"Oh no. Not another stupid idea"

"No this is a good one. If Lucy joins our band, we will become popular too. Then we will have a great an cute singer, get girlfriends, I call Lucy by the way am then become famous!"

Grey sighed "To me you still think it's all to simple."

After school the boys were walking home and they saw Lucy. "Hey Luce wanna come to our house to rehearse" exaggerating the word 'rehearse' "Shure now?"

"Ya"

"Let's go. Where's your house"

"Three houses down."

"Ok let's go I have been working on a song if you want to hear it when we get there"

When they got home Natsu went to his recording studio (his basement) and asked "So what's the song"

"I want to fly" Natsu held back a laugh and replied, "ok let's here it"

The song started out with (of course) I want to fly I wanna fly and then it continued on and by the time it was done Natsu clapped (a little to much) and went on and on about how great it was an then ended it with "Wanna go out sometime" Lucy looking surprised and saying "Yea shure" when Lucy left Grey automatically smirked a little and said "So Nalu where are you going to take the misses"

"Nalu?"

"You no your ship name Natsu an Lucy"

"I don't like it"

"Ok sry Naly"

"Nalu it is" They both laughed and left the basement to get ready for school tomorrow.

When they woke up the next morning Lucy was outside putting something in the mail box. "Nalu your gf is here"

"Stop saying that and what do you mean?"

"She's putting something in the mail box"

"Ok then I'm going to say hi"

"No she's leaving. Anyway she put it in here so she wouldn't have to tell us something" By the time Natsu got outside and Lucy left he took the note out of the mail box. It read:

Dear Natsu,

I wanted to give you my number and tell you that I'm not going to be at school today. I have a doctors appointment later on.

? Lucy

Natsu put the note in his pocket and went on his phone and made her contact.

After school Natsu and Grey started writing a new song. "I think it should be a love song and Lucy and I are the ones singing back and forth."


End file.
